Christine Golden (1823-1896)
}} Biography * Daughter of Jonathan Golden (1784-1834) and Mary Emrod (1788-1857) * 1823-Sep-12 : Birth in Hopewell Township, Mercer County, New Jersey, USA * 1846-Feb-03 : Marriage to Heber Chase Kimball (1801-1868) in Nauvoo, Illinois * 1848-Sep-24 : Arrival in Salt Lake City with Wagon Company * 1875 : Moves family to Bear Lake Valley * 1896-Jan-30 : Died in Salt Lake City, Utah, USA Christine Golden (12 September 1823 Hopewell, New Jersey-30 January 1896 Salt Lake City). She crossed the Great Plains in the summer of 1848 with Heber C Kimball's big wagon company of that time. Departure: 7 June 1848 / Arrival: 24 September 1848. 662 individuals were in the company when it began its journey from the outfitting post at Winter Quarters, Nebraska. J. Golden's mother was Christeen Golden Kimball, born in 1824. She was the only member of her side of the family that joined the LDS Church. She married Heber C. Kimball in the Nauvoo Temple in Illinois, his tenth wife. Tall and stately, she came to Utah, sewed in the Z.C.M.I. store, and took in boarders to make ends meet. She had three children: J. Golden, Elias S., and Mary Margaret. Each wife in the Kimball family had to help rear her own family, and therefore the family was largely self supporting. Supplies from Heber C. Kimball's garden and orchard were distributed as equally as possible. After the death of Heber in 1868, and with almost no resources, J Golden's mother went out the second time as a pioneer, and in 1875, relocated her family in Meadowville, Rich County, Utah. Just four miles from Bear Lake near the Idaho border, J. Golden and Elias bought property from Isaac and Solomon Kimball, two of the eleven sons of Heber C. Kimball living in that territory. They signed a note for $1,000, purchasing four hundred acres of farm and meadow land, and in that cold, northern clime established a ranch and farm. For fifteen years they followed the horse and cattle business. They were relatively successful and accumulated considerable means. In addition to farming, the boys cut and hauled logs to help build the Logan Temple. The temperature was often 40 degrees below zero in Logan Canyon, where J. Golden said, "It was nine months winter and three months fall." The family lived in a log cabin measuring 16 by 20 feet. Marriage and Family They were married on 3 February 1846 in Nauvoo, Illinois. # Cornelia Christine Kimball (1850-1853) (7 June 1850-23 Dec 1853)) # J Golden Kimball (1853-1938) - Probably the best know of all of Heber's children. Senior President of LDS First Council of Seventy and Rancher in Bear Lake Valley - m. Jane Knowlton # Elias Smith Kimball (1857-1934) - President of the LDS Southern States Mission and then First Mormon Chaplain in the US Army and saw service in the Spanish-American War. He m. Luella Whitney, a grand-daughter of Newel K Whitney, who was the last of HCK's daughters-in-las to die. # Mary Margaret Kimball (1861-1937) - m. Millen Moffat References * Spencer Kimball Family Ancestry * Life of J Golden - BYU Alumni * Heber C. Kimball: Mormon Patriarch and Pioneer - By Stanley B. Kimball - pg 309 - Free on Google Books Category:Wife of LDS Apostle